


Tumblr Collection - KPOP

by KPOPTrashLord-007 (TrashLord_007), TrashLord_007



Category: ASTRO (Band), K-pop, SHINee, Stray Kids (Band), SuperM, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Astro reaction, Creepy, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Dark, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, Mafia Astro, Mafia!astro, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Reaction, Reader-Insert, Sexual Content, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Yandere, soft hours
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2020-01-25 15:11:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18577033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashLord_007/pseuds/KPOPTrashLord-007, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashLord_007/pseuds/TrashLord_007
Summary: Cross-posting from Tumblr so I don't lose them.Requested one-shots / drabble.





	1. Introduction

    Hello, thanks for checking out my KPOP ~~dump~~ collection! These are requests from my Tumblr that I didn't want to lose. 

    I have other KPOP fics on here as well, so check them out [here.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashLord_007/works)

   Want to be more anonymous? Send me an ask on [Tumblr.](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kpoptrashlord-007)

   I write fluff, smut, angst, yandere, mafia, AU, etc. I don't write for member x member or idol x idol.

  These are the things I will NOT write: Underage smut or pedophilia. Incest. Detailed rape or self-harm. Beastiality. Fetishes that includes things such as urine, feces, vomit, etc. Anything that promotes or condones racism, discrimination, cruelty etc. Requests will be accepted or rejected at my own discretion. 

  These aren't edited or read over by anyone before I post them, unlike my actual fics (well, sometimes they aren't either). Fair warning that they are pretty rushed but hopefully still enjoyable! 

    Cheers!


	2. Namjoon x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon x Reader
> 
> Ladies love a guy who’s good with kids.

Namjoon looked exhausted as he watched his younger bandmates bounce around the room, their energy boundless and unlimited. He knew he should get up and tell them to calm down, that they were annoying their hyungs and the staff, but his warning would only last for so long before they’d be at it once again. 

When his eyes met yours, you could see the despair and desperation clear as day. Biting back a chuckle, you crossed the room, avoiding a collision with the maknae by just an inch, but otherwise reaching his side with ease. He sighed before patting the seat next to him on the large couch. Falling into the embrace of the soft cushions, you poked the rapper’s side, your expression sincere yet grave. 

“It must be hard.”

“It is,” he frowned, rubbing his temples, a light tint on his cheeks whenever he met your burning, attentive gaze.

“But there’s a plus side, you know.”

“Please, enlighten me.”

“ **Ladies love a guy who’s good with kids.** With this much experience, you’ll have them lined up around the block.”

His strained groan was enough to push you over the edge and send you into a laughing fit.


	3. Mafia!Astro Reaction To S/O Wanting To Study Abroad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Mafia Astro AU - How do you think the members would react if their S/O wanted to move to a different country to study for a year?"

**JinJin || Jinwoo**

Jinwoo wasn’t insecure when it came to his relationship with you. He knew that preventing you from leaving would only lead to resentment in the long run and he had no intention of losing you over something so trivial. Time and distance only makes the heart grow fonder, after all.

Your safety, however, would be his number one concern. How could he protect you when you were so far away? Even after coming to the compromise of checking in every day and returning for every holiday and break, he wasn’t yet convinced that this was enough.

He would use the time before your departure to secure an apartment for you, something high-end but close to your university. He didn’t ask but rather told you he was installing a security system, one he could use to monitor you at all times. 

_“Don’t try to fight me on this. It’s for your own protection.”_

  
  


**MJ || Myungjun**  

It wasn’t a matter of distrust or a desire to hurt you, but his own selfishness that would prevent you from ever studying abroad. He knew he’d get bored if you weren’t around and he wasn’t going to subject himself to that for an entire year. 

One day he’d tell you that he was okay with it and he’d entertain you with obscure, interesting facts about the city you were planning to move to  then the very next he’d be posing as your professor as he called the university you were transfering to and retract the recommendation you worked so hard to get, smudging your perfect reputation before laughing at your widening, watering eyes. 

Every time you thought he would actually let you leave, he would ruin yet another aspect of the trip. It was all fun and games to him. The more upset you got, the more he wanted to push your limits. He wanted to see you give up. He wanted to see you broken. 

_ “Why is my favourite toy looking so down? Come here, darling. I’ll put a smile on your face.” _

  
  


**Eunwoo || Dongmin**

Dongmin was supportive of your decision. You were pursuing your passion so he could understand your desire to study abroad. It was a once in a lifetime opportunity, after all. You were ambitious and you knew what you wanted in life. He could almost admire this aspect of you.

_Almost_.

The smiles, the advice, the planning… It was all a facade. The last thing he wanted was for you to leave. He wouldn’t want you to leave his side for even a day, let alone a year. He couldn’t relax when you weren’t within reach. You were his light, his angel, and you thought you could just up and leave him? Did you even stop for a moment to think of his needs? 

You didn’t understand why your professor suddenly rejected your request without an explanation, but Dongmin was there to comfort you. Even with how busy he was, he always made time for you. 

_ “Don’t worry, beautiful. I’m here. Just stay with me and forget everything else.”  _

  
  


**Moonbin || Bin**

You knew Bin well enough not to spring it on him. You knew you had to ease him into the idea, but he’d shut you down each time without fail. If the conversation even steered toward discussion of you leaving, his eyes would darken and his knuckles whiten as he gripped his chair. 

After so many attempts, he snapped. You knew you had made a mistake trying to ask. His words were like venom as he asked what you were planning, demanding to know if you wanted to leave him. Even though your protests were sincere, he didn’t believe you. 

With a grasp stronger than steel, he dragged you to his room and threw you down onto the bed. Trapping you with shackles and isolating you with no contact for weeks, he’d deprive you of your pride and sanity. Deep down he knew that you were loyal to him, but he enjoyed the power he held over you.

_ “No more fantasies of leaving and no more delusions of escape. There is nothing for you beyond these walls except for me.”  _

  
  


**Rocky || Minhyuk**

Minhyuk didn’t understand why you’d want to travel abroad, not when that required leaving him. Did you not care for him as deeply as he cared for you? Was his profession starting to get to you after all? All the blood and the bruises and the secrets, was it too much for you? 

He had felt so empty before he met you. He couldn’t go back to that. He wouldn’t go back to that. He’d cling onto you tighter than ever before. He would always be around. Ignoring his work, he wouldn’t let you go in any sense of the word.

All of his warnings about the dangers you’d face without him fell on deaf ears, he realised, when your decision didn’t change. Desperation would set in and, mixed with his growing anger, he’d find himself doing something rash and unlike himself. The only thing he could do was try to justify his actions not only to you but also to himself. 

_ “I’m  _ protecting _ you. I’m doing this for  _ you _. It hurts now but in time… in time, you’ll understand.”  _

  
  


**Sanha || Sanha**

Sanha didn’t understand why you were so excited about travelling abroad to study. It seemed pointless. Couldn’t you just do that here? In fact, why were you so adamant about studying in the first place? He made more than enough money to support you. It was _pointless_.

All the same, he’d try to play it cool. He didn’t want you to think he cared because he didn’t want to care but the more he thought about it, the more it annoyed him. He didn’t want you to leave and he wouldn’t _let_ you leave. Your place was beside him, not away in some foreign country. Had you forgotten that you were his? How could you just try to up and leave?

He grew colder every time you brought it up, irritated you still thought that leaving was an option, until one day he snapped. Tearing your plane ticket in half, he cornered you in his office. His words held a bitter bite as he pulled you close, his breath burning your skin. 

_ “You can go… but I hope you get used to living there because I guarantee that there will be nothing left for you to come home to.  _ Nothing _.” _   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> View the original post (with GIFs!) [here!](https://kpoptrashlord-007.tumblr.com/post/184555198270/mafiaastro-reaction-to)


	4. BTS - V  x Reader - Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yandere!V / Taehyung x Reader  
> \- Mature  
> \- Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to do prompts for Halloween but then I just. . . didn't.

    His smile was contagious. 

    His boxy smile grew as he imagined you sprawled out on his bed in that red dress he loved so much, draped in these precious diamonds, perhaps _only_ in these diamonds. The thought was a treat great enough to feast on. He allowed his mind to run wild as he continued to browse. 

    After a few more minutes of senseless daydreaming, he refocused his attention on the elaborate stand in the center of the store. Soon there would be time to buy more than enough jewels to make you drip with luxury, just as you deserved, but first he needed to make you his. 

    Officially. 

    No one could keep their eyes off him as he waltzed between the displays toward his target. Their own shopping trips were abandoned by both customer and clerk as they watched Taehyung. He was like a breath of fresh air to all those around him as his eyes lit up like a child in a candy store. Taking in all the different designs and jewels that sparkled under the glaring lights, his breath hitched. 

    Each ring had its own charms, but he would settle for nothing less than perfect for his darling. This wasn't an everyday occurrence, after all; this wasn't just another gift. This one represented his love for you. It was the embodiment of your bond. It was the proof of your eternal devotion to one another. 

    It was because of this reasoning that Taehyung was at his eighth jewelry store of the night. He had no intention of buying any of the rings in these stores, but rather he wanted to _see_ them.

    It had become a habit of his these days. He would look around the city, sometimes beyond it, just to see what was on the market. It fascinated him but mainly it reassured him of his own creation.

    He had designed the perfect ring, made with you and only you in mind. He knew it would complement your body and soul and bring out that bright light that burned so deep within… that brilliant spark of yours that was almost lost to him these days. 

    The ring was one of a kind, just as you were, with a design so elegant and unique that every other woman that has the privilege of gazing upon it would overflow with envy. He pitied them all, really. To live one's life without having loved as he has and to live life without having been loved as you have. To live their lives without having met that one person who understood them and accepted them without hesitation. 

    Soulmate, one might say.

    You were his _soulmate_.

    No one else knew you as well as he did. No one else could understand you the way he did. No one could empathise with you as he did. No one would ever love you as much as he did. He knew this, just as he knew that deep down, you knew it too.

    With these thoughts to reassure him, he knew the ring was perfect. There was no doubt in his mind. It was crafted with all his love and devotion. Not a cent was spared. His blood, sweat, and tears went into it and it showed. It was almost like a piece of him, one you would wear upon your soft, sweet skin for the rest of your life. It was like he was giving you his heart.

    You would love it. 

    He knew this because that's how close you two had become.

    Warmth flooded him as he left the store, hand encased around the small box in his coat pocket. Your gleaming smile filled his thoughts as he made his way back home, the chill in the air doing nothing to cool down his burning thoughts. He never realised that having you would feel so good, feel so _right_. 

    Tonight was the night, he decided. Tonight he would seal and entwine your fates together once and for all. 

    The house was cold when he entered. The silence was broken by his deep voice calling out into the darkness, informing you of his return. It came as no surprise to him when nothing greeted him in return. 

    Jogging up the stairs, he passed by closed doors, each hiding the emptiness within from sight and mind. Once outside the door to your soon-to-be shared room, he paused. Even though you had yet to grace the room, it was a sacred place to him. 

    He wouldn't usually enter, but tonight was different. 

    Tonight was _the_ night. 

    His fingers flitted across the silk sheets of your marital bed. Only the softest materials were allowed on this bed, soft and smooth and pleasant to touch. It matched with you, his beauty that was waiting for him downstairs. He could imagine you now - waiting patiently for him to carry you to this very bed, lips stained red and swollen, your whines needy -

    With thoughts anything but pure and ears flushing with heat at the endless possibilities that were soon to become his reality, he tore his gaze away from the untouched sheets and instead freshened up in the bathroom. Once he felt he looked worthy enough for you, he went downstairs. 

    Down, down, down the stairs and through the living room, to the kitchen, and then to the basement door. 

    Deft fingers unlatched lock after lock and skilled feet guided him down, down, down the stairs laced with traps of his own design. Careful eyes scanned the room until he found your figure in the corner. Your face glowed with tears, glistening and reflecting pink, red, purple and blue. 

    "Darling," he drawled, crossing the room. 

    Standing before you, he never thought you looked as small and as fragile as you did now. Large hands grabbed your own and gripped them like a vice, as if you'd disappear if he let up, if he even blinked for too long. With every rattle of the chains wrapped around your body, his hold on you tightened.

    His fingers hovered over the metal around your wrists. It left the blossoming marks of his devotion across your skin like a work of art. It was just another way to prove you were his. With a content sigh, he pulled your left hand to his face, placing it on his cheek in a caress before pressing a chaste kiss to your palm. 

    With his free hand, he pulled out that little box that he had kept in his pocket for so many weeks. He adored how your eyes went wide as he took the ring, _your_ ring, out. Your shock was worth more than any word or sound. 

    He couldn't yet see it in your eyes, but he knew. He knew you better than you knew yourself, after all. He knew how much this act meant to you. He knew how much this ring meant to you.

    He slipped it onto your trembling finger. It glittered even here in this damp, dim room. He smiled, that contagious, boxy smile as he gazed upon it. The proof of your undeniable love. Another of his marks. His claim upon you. 

    "Now… now you truly are mine."

    Just as he always knew, you loved it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> V is a sweetie :')


	5. Taemin x Reader - Drop In The Pond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taemin x Reader  
> Light Angst meets Light Smut  
> Less than 300 words!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just a warm-up drabble to get me in the mood to write for the 25 Days Of Christmas.

    "Get on your knees."

    The crowd's cheers echoed down the hall, their energy ready to burst through the walls. A light flickered just out of view and you could hear footsteps in the distance. The air was heavy with dust and perspiration. As your exposed legs touched the concrete, a jolt shot up through you; the ice-cold floor was in direct contrast to your burning body. 

    Taemin's fingers threaded through your hair, bringing your focus back to him and calming your racing nerves. He tugged until your head fell back, lips parting open. Sweat trickled down his throat as he looked down on you. 

    "Hurry up, doll. I don't have all night."

    His eyes were indifferent. This was just another night, another concert to him. You would be foolish not to know that but you couldn't quell the yearning to be special, the desire to be remembered. You had been good enough to take down the maintenance hall for a quickie during his break but would you be good enough to leave him wanting, to have him search for you? 

    You unbuckled his belt, letting it hang as you pulled his pants low enough to palm him through his boxers. He tutted with impatience, not wanting this to drag on longer than necessary. His grip tightened, the sensation tickling your scalp with a red-hot heat. With a final glance up, tears blurring what you could only imagine to be a smirk, you pulled him free. Without wasting a beat, he guided your mouth onto his cock. 

    "What a good girl," he praised, hand cradling your cheek. 

    The answer was obvious; you were just a drop in the pond. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I feel used ㅠㅠ" - my beta reader


	6. Chewing Gum || Taemin x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your boyfriend steals the last piece of gum which leaves you with no other choice than to get it back. 
> 
> Slightly Suggestive.

    There he was in all of his smug glory, chewing away at the last piece of gum. His legs were spread as he stared at you from the otherside of the coffee table. Languid were his actions, beckoning you to make a move, to engage him.

    The gum was rightfully yours - it was from _your_ favourite pack that _you_ had bought. That final piece should have been in your mouth right now, not his. Now all you could do was watch as Taemin chewed it with exaggeration, rubbing salt in the wound, leaving you with nothing except petty envy.

    His _audacity._

    You weren't going to let him get away with it, not that easily. It was your damn pack of gum, after all. It's not like you're a stingy person, either. Whenever he was around, you would give him a piece. That was just courtesy. Yet here you were now empty-handed with nothing but his smug, gorgeous, cocky smile and an empty packet crumpled in your palm.

    Where were his manners?

    Deciding to take matters into your own hands, you walked around the table to stand in front of him. His legs spread just a bit further, welcoming you. Taking the opportunity, you fell into his lap and interlocked your arms around his neck. You could feel him lean into your body. 

    Giving him yet again what he wanted, your lips met his. Plush, plump, warm; the feeling of him almost intoxicated you. If it weren't for the lingering flavour of the gum on your tongue, you might have lost yourself in the pleasure of his whines and the softness of his hair between your fingers. 

    Brown eyes met your own. There was a darkness lurking in their depths, both eager and irritated. No longer was there a trace of his prior cockiness. It had dissipated the moment you had broken the kiss, taking both the gum and your touch away from him. 

    Your attempt to leave was thwarted, his fingers digging into your thighs as he spoke, "Really?"

    "What? I'm just taking what's rightfully mine."

    His scoff was lacking its usual playfulness. He didn't care about the gum, not in comparison to the feeling of your hips settling down in his lap. Between the breathless kiss and another attempt to leave him high and dry, your body rocked from side to side, swaying from the wasted exertion. 

    He loved it. He loved the way your thighs embraced him. He loved the way you dipped down into him, electrifying every inch where you lingered a moment longer than necessary. It left him yearning. He wanted more. He wanted _you_. He would settle for nothing less than your body writhing in pleasure on top of him. 

    All it took was a single look and you knew what you were in for. 

    "Me too, darling."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to name it No Manners because that song reminds me of Kai lmao.


	7. Fireworks;; Fluff!Taemin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you hate me or something?"  
> "Not at all. I'm actually quite in love with you."
> 
> Taemin x Reader  
> Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soft hours.

    "Do you hate me or something?" You murmured into his side. 

    The wind blew through his hair, ruffling the silky strands. Dusk was settling in around you. There was a soothing ambiance to it, so much so that you felt yourself slipping toward sleep. Your head fell forward, heavy and clouded, as you waited for the show to begin. 

    " _Really_?" Taemin chuckled. 

    "What else am I meant to think?"

    Your yawn was muffled against his coat. You felt his body shift against you, warmth lost from one contact point only to be gained elsewhere. There was a commotion further down the hill. People calling out to their friends, telling them the show would start soon. It was just enough to shake the fog from your mind. Sitting up a bit straighter, your hand slips into his coat pocket, relishing in the reprieve from the winter chill. 

    "I told you to bring a jacket, it's not my fault you didn't listen to me."

    While he had indeed told you this and you had indeed forgotten to heed his warning, it didn't make you any less cold in the moment. It might be your own fault that you were freezing right now, but you hoped he would offer up his own warmth. 

    With a pout, you tugged on his coat. He gave you a side glance before pointing somewhere down near the bottom of the hill. You didn't bother to look, instead inching closer to him until your head rested on his shoulder. He sighed, content, and rested his head against your own.

    "'Do you hate me or something?'" He mocked, his breath warm against your hair. 

    The attack came out of nowhere, but you weren't surprised. With an indignant huff, you whined, "Hey!" 

    You didn't need to see him to know he was smirking, which only earned him another whine. He shuffled away from you, leaving the chilly air to nip at you from all fronts. A shiver shot down your body. Before you could complain, your back met his chest and heat blossomed outward from his touch. His legs encaged you, his thighs pressing against your own. Opening his coat, he wrapped it around the two of you. 

    Fireworks flew into the sky and exploded, colour filling the open darkness that once occupied your vision. The loud squeals of both the fireworks and children alike burst through the night air, transforming the serene atmosphere to one of excitement and mirth. Your resting place on the grassy hill lit up, bright sparks illuminating your face. Taemin's focus was far from the display, resting solely on you as your lips parted in awe. 

    "I've fallen quite in love with you, actually."

    His words were lost to the wind, the thundering of the fireworks drowning him out, yet you didn't need to hear the words spoken aloud to understand the sentiment behind them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, fluff is NOT my strong suit, evidently.


	8. New Year, Same Us;; Fluff!Bang Chan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bang Chan x Reader  
> Fluff - Soft Hours
> 
> You and Chan spend New Year's Eve together at a party with some close friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first go at SKZ.

    "Ten, nine, eight-"

    You registered the countdown somewhere in the back of your mind but it didn't seem significant, not compared to the man next to you. His hand held yours, squeezing with every number shouted. There was excitement in his smile, his energy growing alongside the crowd's. His eyes sparkled, bright with anticipation. 

    "-seven, six, five-"

    Whether he noticed you staring or was trying to steal a glance of his own, his eyes met yours and you felt your breath hitch. Time slowed. The room faded. In this moment, it was only you and him. A crooked smile broke across his face as he leaned forward, brushing a strand of hair behind your ear. Taking the lead, you placed his hand on your cheek, taking just enough time to indulge in his warmth before kissing him.

    "-four, three, two-"

    There were sparks when your lips met, your own tingling as you deepened the kiss. Chan, though taken aback by your boldness for a fleeting moment, slid his hand from your cheek into your hair. His other hand found its way to your waist, resting on your body in unspoken appreciation. 

    "-one! Happy New Year!" 

    The chorus of shouts and cheers were drowned out, lost to the void that consisted of everything outside the bubble you two had created. Inside your own world, there was only Chan and yourself, celebrating another wonderful year together and welcoming the next. 

    You couldn't wait to experience even more of the world with him by your side.

    Snapping back to the party, the loud cooing of your friends while they toasted your relationship was borderline embarrassing. A blush tinted your cheeks. Reality hit you as you realised that your kiss was shared with the entire room. You doubted your friends would let you live down your little display of affection anytime soon, not if the shouts for an encore were anything to go by.


	9. The Small Things;; Fluff!Bang Chan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bang Chan x Reader  
> Fluff
> 
> When you're both chasing your own dreams, every moment together is precious.

    "Woah," Chan says, pointing at the screen. "Look how cute this couple is!"

    You glance up, noticing a Korean drama playing on his tablet off to the side of his computer monitor. What had started as showing support for his senior had turned into him binge-watching the show. No longer was he working on the new track he had declared top priority three hours ago. Instead he was engrossed in his tablet, eyes glued to the screen while sitting on the edge of his seat. 

    It was a relief to see him relax and forget about work.

    Chan had a habit of overworking himself. You had seen him pass out from exhaustion one too many times, slumped over his laptop or taking a "power nap" in the practice room. No matter how many times he told you not to worry, it broke your heart. The last thing you wanted was to see him in pain or struggling. 

    "Hey, baby, look." When you didn't respond quick enough, he spoke a little louder. "Babe, look at this. Aren't they cute?"

    You hum in agreement, facing your own workload once more. With him preoccupied, you know you can blitz through the last remaining tasks and then join him. You'd be able to grab a blanket and some coffee and spend the night together watching the show and cuddling. It was the kind of reward that you couldn't resist so you kicked yourself into overdrive. 

    Chan, however, had other plans.

    Mere minutes passed before he was calling for you again, his voice growing louder with every attempt. You heard his words and nodded, echoing them back to him in hopes that he'd sit back and enjoy the show until you could join him. 

    "Whatcha doing?" You jumped. Focused so intently on your work, you hadn't noticed the episode end or him get up to stand next to you, hovering over you and taking curious glances at your screen. His voice was deep, a tinge of drowsiness seeping through. "Are you okay?"

    "You scared me." You exhaled a breath you didn't realise you were holding. 

    He whispers a 'sorry' before saving the document you had been working on and pulling your chair out. Your eyes widen as you gasp, the sudden movement causing you to jolt once more. Trying to hide his cheeky smile, he pressed a kiss to your forehead. He takes in your condition: puffy, red eyes, goosebumps across your arms, posture beginning to slouch.

    "Why did you think that couple was so cute anyway?" 

    He perked up at your question, pulling you to your feet and leading you to the sofa. Once you were seated and comfortable, he bounced over to his own computer setup and grabbed the tablet. Settling in next to you, his body warming yours wherever you touched, he smiled. 

    "Well, you see, there were many things but you weren't paying attention to me," he teased, giving your shoulder a squeeze as he slipped his coat off and wrapped it around you. 

    "I saw he brought her a blanket when she fell asleep."

    "Exactly! Just little things like that to show their affection. It's all in the small gestures."

    "I guess we're pretty cute then, too," you said, yawning as you snuggle into his chest, pulling his coat around you tighter.

    "Oh." A faint pink dusted across his cheeks. By the time he had regained his composure, you had dozed off in his arms. He chuckled, the sound soft and light within the silent room. "Yeah, you are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell I was cold and tired writing these??


End file.
